


Stripes

by Soulstoned



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Rubs, Beta Otabek Altin, Future Fic, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Yuri gets his first stretch mark. Otabek is determined to show him just how attractive he still is.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Stripes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelit/gifts).



> The requested tags I used were "Alternating between oral sex and kissing pregnant belly" and "Partner of pregnant character can't keep hands off pregnant belly"

Yuri catches a glimpse of himself in the full length mirror as he's getting ready to step into the shower and stops in his tracks. Even now at thirty weeks pregnant he often finds himself having to do a double take at the sight of his reflection, still caught off guard by the sight of his baby bump.

That's not what gets his attention today though. Today his eyes are drawn to a single red line on the underside of his belly, in a place where he wouldn’t ever see it without the mirror. He steps closer to examine it and his fears are confirmed. A stretch mark, his first one. 

He started rubbing cocoa butter on himself every day before he was even showing, he stayed hydrated, and at twenty-nine he is still young enough that his skin should be pretty elastic. Getting a stretch mark (still singular at least, although with ten weeks left to go it isn't going to stay that way) despite all of that is just unfair.

"Beka! Get in here!" he shouts.

Yuri hears footsteps quickly moving down the hall before the door swings open and Otabek rushes in, immediately checking him over for injuries. "Yura, what is it? Are you okay?"

"Look," Yuri says, pointing to the stretch mark. 

Otabek breathes a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that, I thought you slipped in the shower or something," he says as he traces over the red line with his fingertips. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's just hideous," Yuri says.

"You're gorgeous," Otabek says, cupping Yuri’s belly in his hand.

"You have to say that, you did this to me," Yuri says, rolling his eyes.

"If I'm not mistaken, you insisted on it."

"You know you can't take anything I say seriously when I'm in heat," Yuri says. The memory is hazy, but the parts he remembers are embarrassing to look back on. The biggest downside of marrying a beta is knowing his husband will remember _every_ stupid thing he says or does during his heat. Alphas might be annoying but at least they have the decency to go into rut and become equally stupid.

"I meant a few weeks before your heat when you said you wanted a baby now that we're both retired, and then you stopped taking your birth control," Otabek says. "But the things you said during your heat definitely contributed."

"You were a part of that conversation too you know," Yuri says.

"I was, and I'm still so happy we decided to do this," Otabek says. 

"It's not going to be just one stretch mark, she still has a lot of growing to do.”

“And you’re going to keep being just as beautiful as you are now,” Otabek says, reaching out to brush Yuri’s hair out of his face. “Do you really think having my baby is going to make you any less attractive to me?”

Yuri sighs and takes a step back. There's no use arguing when he gets like this. "I need to take a shower, you can join me if you want."

Otabek grins and pulls his shirt over his head, not wasting a second getting undressed as Yuri adjusts the water.

Yuri steps into the shower and soaps up his washcloth. The warm water feels like heaven on his aching back as he starts to scrub his arms, then carefully swipe the washcloth across his sore and slightly swollen chest. 

Otabek steps in behind him and pushes his hair to the side so he can kiss the nape of his neck. “Let me,” he says as he slips the washcloth out of Yuri’s hand and begins to wash his back, before squirting shampoo in his hand to work it through Yuri’s long hair.

Yuri relaxes into it as Otabek gently works the suds through his hair. When he turns to rinse out the shampoo, Otabek picks the washcloth back up and reverently washes his belly, lingering longer than is really necessary to try to feel for any sign of movement.

"I think she's asleep right now," Yuri says. 

Otabek leans in and kisses Yuri under the spray of the water before slowly sinking to his knees on the floor of the shower and placing a soft kiss on the stretch mark. "So beautiful," he says.

The sight of Otabek on his knees in front of him is arousing, bringing to mind all the many times they've been in this exact position over the years. Otabek must notice because after a moment Yuri feels a soft touch of fingertips against his cock as Otabek looks up and asks "may I?"

"Just don't expect me to get on my knees in here," Yuri says.

"I wouldn't want you to risk falling," Otabek says before starting a trail of kisses down Yuri's belly, leading downward to where Yuri really wants him. It's hard to see over his bump so each kiss and lick is a surprise as Otabek alternates his attention between his belly and his cock.

It's all Yuri can do to stay upright as he lets Otabek know he's getting close. Otabek pulls back for just a second to leave one final kiss on his belly before sinking back down on his cock, not letting up until Yuri feels completely wrung out and satisfied.

Otabek pulls himself back to his feet and trades Yuri places to get under the spray of the water. Yuri turns away from him and grasps onto the safety bar. "You can fuck my thighs if you want," he says, giving a little wiggle to entice his husband further. As if he needs to.

He stills when he feels a pair of hands on his hips. "Are you sure this is comfortable, Yura? We can finish this in bed if you prefer," Otabek says. Yuri almost admires his restraint, but it's time to break it.

Yuri raises up onto his tiptoes and presses back against him, smiling as he feels Otabek’s grip on his hips get harder as Yuri's thighs rub against his erection.

Otabek’s mouth latches onto the back of Yuri’s neck, sucking the place where he would have left a more permanent mark years ago if he had been an alpha. He slips his cock between Yuri’s thighs, thrusting slowly and carefully at first, not wanting to upset Yuri’s balance.

Yuri can feel the slide of Otabek's cock against his perineum and the underside of his balls and if he wasn't so tired this would be enough to have him gearing up for round two. Unfortunately pregnancy has been taking a lot out of him these past few weeks.

As Otabek’s hips begin to stutter and his grip on Yuri tightens, Yuri squeezes his legs together tighter to finish him. It's a relief to be able to come down off his tiptoes and relax again, he's not sure how much longer he could have held that position without it causing a leg cramp. Until a couple months ago he could've done that for hours and hardly noticed.

Yuri rubs the back of his neck, feeling a slight sting from the new mark. "Really, Beka?" he asks.

It might just be the warmth of the water, but it looks like Otabek is blushing. "I just wanted people to know that you're already spoken for," he mumbles.

Yuri can’t help but laugh at that as he gestures down to his round belly. "Trust me, everyone knows."

Otabek places a gentle kiss over the new mark and they rush to finish their shower before the water gets cold.

They step out and dry off and Otabek grabs the tub of cocoa butter lotion out of the cabinet before following Yuri into the bedroom so they can change into their pajamas

"It's not going to do any good," Yuri says when he realizes what Otabek is holding. 

"It can't hurt," Otabek says. "Besides, I like it when you let me take care of you."

"You just like touching my belly," Yuri says.

"You're not wrong," Otabek says as he twists the lid off of the container and pushes Yuri’s sleep shirt up over his bump. He warms the lotion in his hand and gently rubs it in, careful not to miss an inch. After a moment he's rewarded with a strong thump against the palm of his hand.

"Great, now she's awake. Right as I was getting ready to go to sleep," Yuri says. 

"She wanted to tell me goodnight," Otabek says, not moving his hand.

"Well, goodnight. I'm going to bed whether she wants to or not," Yuri says.

Yuri knows it is still pretty early to sleep, but he also knows he's probably going to wake several times through the night.

Otabek doesn’t say anything about the time, he just climbs in after him and holds him from behind, one hand still resting on the tiny source of movement they made together. Later once Yuri is actually asleep he'll probably get back up, but for now this is perfect.


End file.
